Paradisiaque
by Rouge Cendre
Summary: Recueil d'OS. La Tour, c'est le froid, la faim et le souvenir des absents qui résonne dans les couloirs vides. La Tour, c'est le gémissement incessant des Morts, le chuintement des corps décharnés et le rire gras des blessures sanglantes dans l'oreille. La Tour du Paradis, c'est l'Enfer. Label SPPS.
1. OS 1 - Les Soirs Perdus

**Paradisiaque - I, Les Soirs Perdus.**

_Il n'y a que deux enfants serrées l'une contre l'autre, le vent qui leur caresse le visage, et le souvenir des absents qui résonne dans la Tour vide._

Tout à Hiro Mashima. Concours de mots de 20 minutes avec **Bymeha**, **Iris** et **Adelheid**(point)**Pride**.

* * *

Décidemment, la Tour du Paradis m'inspire ! Après les Baisers de Sucre, voici les Soirs Perdus – et je me retrouve toujours avec des titres nuls qui ne correspondent pas au texte… Ce texte était pour un Concours de mots fait cette après-midi, de 17 : 20 à 17 : 40 avec Bymeha, Iris et Adeleheid. Quand j'ai terminé après les 20 minutes, j'avais 752 mots. Il y en a 2 fois plus, maintenant ! L'image ne va pas avec le texte, mais ce n'est pas bien grave, hein.

C'est juste une petite tranche de vie. Et comme je n'avais pas envie de me casser la tête et que, parmi mes trois idées Adelheid m'a conseillée de prendre la première, j'ai choisi celle là ! Deux textes publiés en deux jours, quand même… Je m'impressionne...

* * *

**xx**

**xx**

**LES SOIRS PERDUS**

**xx**

**xx**

_« La solitude appelle la multitude. »_

de Serge Bonnet et Bernard Gouley, Les Ermites

**xx**

* * *

La surface de la Tour, mouvante comme l'ombre des dunes de sable sous lesquelles avait grandi Milliana, semblait se plisser sous l'impact des doux rayons de lune. Là haut, dans l'éther d'obsidienne, suspendu comme un improbable ballon perdu par un enfant imprudent, l'astre semblait lui lancer un sourire doux.

_Comme le faisait sa mère, chez elle. Avant._

Les yeux d'ocre de Milliana suivirent un instant la courbure des nuages, avant de se poser sur le vide, sous elle.

La Tour étirait sa longueur impressionnante, sous ses pieds, qui, instables, se balançaient au rythme du vent qui caressait ses boucles brunes courtes – ces mêmes boucles brunes qui autrefois faisaient sa fierté et qu'on avait coupé à son arrivée à la Tour, prétextant qu'elles l'handicaperaient. Assise sur un rebord de l'un des étages supérieurs où dormaient les enfants, la petite fille fixait d'un air mélancolique le mouvement du ciel, qui transformait la monotonie d'un fond sombre et nuageux en une épique aventure de la lune.

Un sanglot vint rompre le silence quand, épuisée, Milliana fondit en larmes. D'un seul coup, elle perdit le faible contrôle qu'elle avait su maintenir sur ses émotions à fleur de peau et son corps trop douloureux pour qu'elle puisse y réussir totalement. Ses petits reniflements se répercutèrent, comme un glas dans les creux de l'armature complexe de la Tour, et, tremblante, l'enfant tenta de calmer ses pleurs, effrayée par l'idée que quelqu'un puisse l'entendre.

Recroquevillée sur elle-même, elle s'apprêta à fermer les yeux sous l'impact d'un coup fatal quand une silhouette se détacha de la clarté opalescente de la Tour.

Il y eut un soupir.

Reconnaissable entre mille – chaque enfant, ici, avait ses propres soupirs. Celui là était las, et pourtant plein de courage que sa propriétaire enfonçait au fond de son cœur pour avoir l'occasion de l'en sortir à la bonne occasion. Une sonorité brève mais apaisante, que Milliana connaissait pour l'avoir à diverses reprises entendu.

Un soupir presque mélodique, empli de musicalité décalée dans un pareil lieu.

C'était le soupir d'Erza.

Milliana se détendit, et s'écarta pour laisser à son amie un place à son côté, sur l'encolure inégale de la Tour, duquel chaque souffle de vent impérieux menaçait la déloger. Devant elle, les nuages gonflaient le ciel d'obscurité sous l'appel lancinant de la nuit, grandissant chaque seconde en un mouvement de balancier qui auraient pu faire tomber la petite fille dans le sommeil si son épuisement n'était pas du à la solitude. Dans l'éther d'ébène, le halo brillant de la lune parfaite illuminait les contours flous de leur réalité d'une lueur irréelle.

Erza s'installa silencieusement, de la manière de glisser sur une ombre qu'elle avait toujours, et, quelques instants durant, plongea son regard dans le ciel, caressant de ces yeux d'anthracites qui inspiraient à Milliana tant de respect la surface plane et lumineuse de la lune qui semblait la défier de la toucher.

Les étoiles, merveilleusement claires et visible malgré les nuages d'orage qui déferlaient, scintillaient comme si c'était le dernier jour de leur existence, et, si hautes dans le ciel qu'elle leurs paraissaient irréelles, simples décorations illusoires sur une peinture noire, éclairaient les fillettes d'un halo doré.

Doucement, sans qu'elles ne s'en aperçoivent, le silence s'installa sans que l'une d'elles ne souhaite le briser.

A la Tour, un silence détendu et simple, dépouillé de toute menace, comme un intermède dans leur vie de servitude, était rare. Il y avait les silences douloureux pendant lesquels chacun pansait les blessures de son âme en silence, les silences mortels, les silences de deuil quand un ami s'éteignait, les silences de haine quand on souffrait, les silences de plomb quand leur monde réduit s'endormait.

Le reste du temps n'était que le bruit sourd et continu, qu'ils finissaient par ne plus entendre, des cadavres qui s'accrochaient l'un contre l'autre quand on les descendait vers l'incinérateur, les cris de douleur pour lesquels ils n'avaient plus aucune pitié, et le claquement dur et amère des fouets qui leur sommaient d'avancer plus vite.

Mais il n'y avait que trop rarement instant dépourvu de toute forme d'agressivité, en lequel on pouvait se fondre comme dans un nuage blanc, dans ces moments où ils traversaient de part en part le ciel et paraissaient si doux, pour quitter l'espace d'une seconde la vie de la Tour. Ces silences là étaient des moments rares et précieux que tous savaient savourer à leur juste valeur. Surtout Milliana. Et surtout, plus certainement qu'eux tous réunis, surtout Erza.

La voix, presque calme, derrière laquelle pointait l'angoisse, s'éleva dans le vide calme et presque surréaliste de la nuit, elle résonna longtemps comme un glas, se répercutant contre la forme aérienne de la Tour.

« Tu crois qu'ils sont morts ? »

Erza tourna la tête avec hésitation vers Milliana, dans le ton de laquelle transparaissait une incroyable mélancolie – le regret tacite et inexprimé de ne pas être morte ce jour là aussi, parce que la petite brune savait parfaitement ce que son amie allait répondre.

La rousse ne demanda pas de qui parlait la petite fille. Elle savait. Il n'y avait qu'un groupe de personne que Milliana regrettait, et dont l'absence courbait jour après jour un peu plus l'ourlet de ses lèvres, et éteignait dans ses yeux la flamme de la vie plus sûrement que les mauvais traitements de la Tour.

Les deux enfants, dans la vaine tentative de se rapprocher l'une de l'autres pour se protéger du froid glacial, étaient si proches qu'une mèche de l'iridescente des cheveux de la rousse caressa délicatement le contour de la mâchoire de son amie.

Erza lâcha sa réponse à son amie, tremblante et recroquevillée contre un pan de mur brillant dans la nuit tel un phare, comme elle l'aurait fait avec une bombe.

« Oui. »

Milliana tressauta, alors que le vent souleva à nouveau le spectre d'une mèche de cheveux. Une larme de glace, figée à travers le temps pour toujours, comme l'ultime deuil de ceux qui avaient été sa famille, traversa sa joue et vint s'échapper de son visage, pour atterrir, ce qui lui semblait des kilomètres en dessous d'elle, sur le sol libre.

Force était de le reconnaitre. Erza avait raison.

Erza était dure, cassante, anguleuse, désabusée, sans aucun tact, et grossière dans ses paroles faites pour la blesser et lui faire reconnaitre la vérité. Mais Erza avait raison. Erza aurait toujours raison, tant qu'elle serait dans cet endroit.

Parce que dans la Tour, il n'y avait pas d'endroit sécurisé où l'assurance de pouvoir dire ce qu'on avait sur le cœur existait. Dans la Tour, il fallait toujours dire ce que l'on pensait, de peur de le regretter au moment où on mourrait sous les coups. _Dans la Tour, les cadavres gardaient leurs secrets pour toujours._

« Ils sont mort », continua la rousse.

Le silence s'écarta entre elle à nouveau. Cette fois, il était désagréable et plein de non-dits. Erza sentait, à côté d'elle monter la tension en la petite Milliana. Sur ses épaules, ses boucles de caramel sautillaient à mesure de ses sanglots silencieux, qu'accompagnait le crissement de ses petites mains sur ses genoux cagneux.

Elle vit une larme dégringoler de la joue brune comme d'un précipice, pour s'enfoncer dans les ténèbres de la nuit, vers la mer sous elles. La petite fille ne fit pas un geste pour aider son amie. Comme elle, et comme tous les enfants qui étaient arrivés avant toutes deux à la Tour du Paradis, Milliana devait faire son deuil seule.

Et rapidement. Sous couvert de la mort.

Mais, d'un coup, elle sentit que la petite brunette, trop fragile sous ses cheveux fins, n'y parviendrait pas. Dans un élan de réalisme, elle aperçu cette même enfant tremblante, quelque jours plus tard, être battue à mort par les gardiens de la Tour sans même songer à se détendre. La petite Erza releva la tête vers celle qu'elle pouvait désormais appeler son amie.

« Mais on est là, nous », fit la rousse.

Un sourire doux se posa comme un papillon sur les lèvres de Milliana, à travers ses larmes de plus en plus rapides. Erza l'observa un instant, et le reflet de sa voisine ourla le halo rosé de sa petite bouche d'enfant. La petite brune souleva la main, hésitante, avant de la poser sur celle de son amie.

Oui. Ils étaient là, eux.

Tant qu'il y aurait le rappel lancinant des blessures et le rougeoiement mortel des lames couvertes de sang frais, tout serait gravé dans sa mémoire. Le poids des morts et la goût acide des plaies. La blancheur cadavérique de ceux, qui, malades ou trop affaiblis, se savaient condamnés. Tout resterait gravé dans son cœur en lettres de sang.

Mais eux, _ils étaient là._

Milliana se cesserait jamais le combat contre la mort et l'oubli des siens – ce combat impalpable et dont personne n'avait conscience sinon eux. Erza non plus. Les autres non plus. Alors que ses pleurs ne cessaient pas, la petite Milliana, enfant qui avait tout perdu, se tourna vers la rousse qui lui tendait les doigts.

Elle serra la main d'Erza. Fort. Et longtemps.

* * *

**xx**

**xx**

**xx**

* * *

Voilà ! C'est totalement inintéressant et pas très bien écrit, mais ça m'a occupée 20 minutes ! D'ailleurs, à l'adresse de Bymeha qui pensait que ça allait être triste : tu vois, ça ne l'est pas vraiment ! D'ailleurs, label SPPS ou pas ?

Sinon, si vous passez par là et cherchez quelque chose à lire, je ne peux que vous conseiller d'aller immédiatement lire les texte d'Adelheid et d'Iris. Qu'est ce que vous faites encore là ? GO !


	2. OS 2 - Du Sel sur les Plaies

**Paradisiaque - II : Du Sel sur les Plaies**

_On avait voulu les faire travailler, les torturer, les fouetter, leur faire avaler la poussière et le sang des pêchés. On avait voulu les briser et rompre jusqu'au dernier des espoirs de fer dont ils marbraient leur âme. On avait voulu les tuer._ _Mais __ils étaient partis, et elle était partie avec eux._

Tout à Hiro Mashima.

Spoil sur une certaine relation entre deux Constellationistes.

* * *

Eh oui, surprise ! J'ai finalement décidé, après une longue interrogation d'au moins 10 secondes, de transformer cet OS trop court en un recueil sur la Tour du Paradis – parce que j'aime, j'aime, j'aime la Tour du Paradis, ses morts, ses misères et cette atmosphère toute particulière de souffrance qui s'en dégage, et qui fait que c'est un plaisir d'écrire sur ça, vraiment.

M'enfin, bref. Cet OS là vient d'un concours de mot fait avec **IrisJR** lundi 1 avril, de 21 :20 à 21 :40. Au début, c'était un concours de mots tout gentil… Et puis je suis partie en vrille et j'ai pondu un pavé assez répétitif et inintéressant. On ne se refait pas ! D'ailleurs j'ai l'impression que j'écris tous mes OS sur la Tour pendant des concours ! Enfin, on s'en fiche de ma vie. Voilà la bête. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**xx**

**xx**

**xx**

**Du Sel sur les Plaies**

**xx**

**xx**

**xx**

* * *

La terrible mer défilait sans interruption sous ses yeux clairs. Les fracas de la marée qui grondait défiaient presque son corps trop maigre, jonché là, droit et fier, sur les rochers, comme une ode à la mémoire des disparus – alors qu'un simple jet d'os sur ses muscles décharné et ses os en miette aurait pu la précipiter sur les rocs sombres où elle se serait brisé le cou.

Le vent de titan, qui menaçait à chaque bourrasque la jeter dans l'eau déchainée pour l'y noyer, caressait les contours de son corps famélique d'enfant sous-alimentée, en un frôlement dégouté sous lequel elle frémissait la piqure douloureuse et brûlante du sel sur ses blessures fraiche formait de longues croutes blanchâtres, qu'elle grattait sans complaisance pour sa peau qui hurlait au supplice.

Sur le rivage, les corps cadavériques, blanchis par les souffrances trop longues reposaient, immobiles comme d'improbables bouts de bois flottés, au milieu des radeaux de fortune, sur lesquels beaucoup s'étaient laissé partir dans les eaux glacées de l'océan – qu'ils aient simplement cessé la lutte, ou n'aient pas combattu la mer déchainée quand un de ses tentacules aqueux avait voulu les attirer dans ses profondeurs.

_Ils étaient partis._

On avait voulu les faire travailler, les torturer, les fouetter, leur faire avaler la poussière et le sang des pêchés. On avait voulu les briser et rompre jusqu'au dernier des espoirs de fer dont ils marbraient leur âme. On avait voulu les tuer.

Mais _ils étaient partis._

_Ils étaient partis_ et ils avaient tué – ils avaient torturé, fouetté, brisé et rompu les espoirs, comme on avait fait pour eux. _Ils étaient partis_ et d'autres étaient restés – cette abomination aux cheveux de mer et dont le sang que pleuraient ses yeux coulait sur la joue en un tatouage informe, et ceux qui étaient trop faible pour avoir encore l'espoir de mourir autre part qu'à la Tour.

_Ils étaient partis_. Une nuit, dans la Tour qui s'éteignait dans les flammes de la révolution d'un soir, montée en tête par une rousse intrépide à l'œil crevé, allumés par la simple étincelle d'un jour dont le soleil ne serait pas caché par les nuages, dans l'étendard sanglant des cadavres.

_Ils étaient partis_ – et elle était partie avec eux.

Et maintenant, ils étaient là. Abandonnés déjà par le vent de l'espérance qui leur avait alors gonflé les poumons, sur cette plage désertique rocheuse, dont les hauteurs rocailleuses ne rappelaient que trop l'effrayante longueur de la Tour, comme un second tombeau que leur offrait la liberté.

Et il ne se passait rien.

Simplement l'acuité des regards, la haine qui enflait doucement et l'aube qui jetait ses serments que ma nuit prochaine viendrait aussitôt briser .

Presque silencieux sous l'immensité gonflée et interminable des nuages, les flocs continuaient à gronder comme des animaux enragés cherchant à charger en vain un but inatteignable.

Plein de haine, eux – ces personnes brisées échouées sur le rivage, qui avaient vu leurs amis tomber l'un après l'autre – les regardaient.

Et elle, sur son rocher, sa robe de fortune battant au vent comme l'utopique étendard d'une liberté à laquelle ils ne gouteraient jamais, fixait l'horizon, et la forme indécise sous le soleil de l'aube qui naissait, d'une immense Tour touchant du doigt les astres – cette _Tour_ devenue simple _tour_, en flammes sous l'aurore de leur vie. Ses yeux, brasiers étincelants dans la nuit d'obsidienne, ne lâchaient pas le sommet d'émeraude du bâtiment se détachant dans l'obscurité mourante.

Et elle, sur son rocher, fillette tremblante à la beauté de marbre que ne possédaient que les statues, comme enracinée sur sa paroi de pierre, plantée là telle l'Allégorie funeste et sublime de la Vengeresse, dominant d'une hauteur feinte la mer et sa furie, lissait son regard parfait le long des côtes brillantes cadavres blancs d'os et de sang pourproyant sous la lune qui les observait.

Et elle, sur son rocher, incapable de retenir sa haine, serrait si fort ses petits poings, que, comme des larmes écarlates, de longues et condensées gouttes de sang s'écrasaient avec la violence des flots sur ses pieds déchaussés. Alors que, lentement, la pierre sous elle se tachait d'un sang plein de regrets et d'amertumes, elle sentit perler à la surface de son cœur une terrible fissure.

Elle, sur son rocher, sentait soudain une terrible envie de _se venger._

_Sorano Aguria_ sentait jusqu'aux tréfonds de son âme la piqure ténue d'un serpent qui lui rongeait doucement le cœur – comme un acide jamais stoppé, qui s'était planté là pour ne plus jamais quitter son âme, et qui grandirait chaque jour dans l'ombre en attendant son heure.

_La Vengeance._

_La Haine._

Le roulement des vagues retentit une fois encore.

Et dans l'ombre impalpable de la forêt qui se dressait devant la petite fille, une silhouette s'écarta doucement des arbres pour s'avancer vers elle, d'une marche troublée par la faim, le froid – et le désappointement de ne rien trouver d'autre à la liberté qu'un petit goût de sel et une odeur de vent de sang.

C'était un garçon incroyablement maigre et dégingandé, qui marchait vers elle avec l'instabilité de ceux qui n'avaient pas l'habitude de se lever, et, tremblant sur ses pieds, il fixait son regard sur le sol inégal, posant ses appuis là où il estimait plus probables les chances de ne pas tomber.

Quelques minutes, elle le regarda s'avancer avec difficulté, sans esquisser l'amorce d'un mouvement.

Alors que les vagues tentaient de le jeter dans leur tumulte impétueux et que les embruns pleuvaient comme du sang d'ivoire autour de lui, sa démarche claudicante, accentuée par l'inégalité du rocher aurait rendu sa progression risible si Sorano n'avait pas su que ce garçon avait subi les mêmes horreurs qu'elle. En ombre chinoise sur le jour naissant, sa silhouette de fantôme vivant vacillait au rythme des fluctuations imprécises de la marée refluant comme un spectre venu l'attraper.

Enfin, suant et l'air épuisé, il parvint à sa hauteur, de son pas lourd et pesant. Il s'arrêta devant elle – et l'espace d'une seconde, _tout se stoppa_.

C'était un garçon famélique habillé d'une loque, aux traits durs et tirés, dont les cheveux bicolores aux reflets d'argent et de ténèbres brulaient à la lueur de torches dans la nuit étincelante. Ses terribles yeux rouges se plantèrent dans les siens, en une ultime rencontre entre l'incertitude de Sorano et l'air apeuré et si déterminé de ce garçon.

Et à ce moment là_, tout s'arrêta_.

Un instant hors de tout ce qu'ils connaissaient, ils se défièrent du regard, indifférents à toute la souffrance autour d'eux, sinon à celle qui transparaissait dans les yeux de l'autre. Tout s'arrêta, et ils furent comme deux simples enfants dans les champs de coton de l'enfance de Sorano, à se fixer pour déterminer lequel d'eux compterait le premier au jeu qu'ils avaient préparé.

Puis une simple goutte de sang, translucide dans la nuit claire, roula comme une larme écarlate sur le front du garçon, pour venir tacher ses yeux déjà rouges. L'instant de glace figé par le marbre de l'irréalité se brisa aussitôt, rattrapé par la dureté brute des vestiges encore fumant et trop proche de la Tour.

D'un coup de langue lent, ne quittant pas des yeux Sorano, le garçon avala la perle carmin qui se glissait sur la courbure de sa joue pale aux pommettes inexistantes. Un sourire dément perça sur ses lèvres, et, dans la pénombre de la nuit, la fillette aurait juré voir ses yeux étinceler sous le goût de son propre sang.

Le flottement dura encore. _Longtemps._

Et puis sa voix claqua comme un fouet dans le silence des vagues crépitantes, dure et trop vive pour sembler réellement venir de cet enfant fou au regard vide et plein d'illusion à la fois. Une voix sous laquelle perçait une menace imperceptible et à peine voilée, qu'il ne cherchait pas à dissimuler derrière des accents de vérité.

« Viens. »

Sourire.

« Viens avec nous. »

Sourire.

Sourire mensonge.

Sourire serpent.

Sourire faux aux lèvres noires de poison.

« Nous pouvons t'aider. »

Sourire…

Elle fit un pas en arrière. Son pied nu tapant dans l'eau d'un creux de la roche fit un bruit vide dans la nuit qui l'absorba aussitôt, pour en ressortir plus silencieuse que jamais.

Le sourire se fana.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je viendrais avec vous ? »

Il la fixa sans discontinuer, et, à nouveau, elle aperçu une étincelle de folie inébranlable dans ses yeux – et Sorano, pourtant habituée à cette lueur perdue dans les prunelles de ceux qu'elle avait connu, frémit devant lui pour la première fois, sans même savoir quels desseins fous il nourrirait plus tard.

La voix trop suave s'éleva à nouveau, découpant la nuit en tranche pour lui offrir ses parcelles de noirceur.

« Parce que nous, on va se _venger_. »

Puis le silence reprit ses droits.

_[sourire mensonge sourire serpent sourire faux, sourire mensonge serpent faux, faux faux faux sourire, faux sourire très faux]_

Sorano le laissa s'étaler longtemps dans la pâleur de la nuit mourant, tendant entre eux un fil d'araignée que le moindre son autre que celui des plaintes insupportable et du roulement des vagues sur le sable de la plage aurait pu briser en un instant.

Nous. Il y avait un nous.

Ses yeux, fébriles et impuissantes billes d'encre claire, emprunt d'une inquiétude qu'elle ne se reconnaissait pas, posèrent leur question silencieuse.

Il désigna un point derrière lui, sans se soucier de savoir si elle le regardait vraiment ou non les silhouettes fantomatiques qui s'élevaient dans la lueur pâle des reflets maritimes, comme d'anciens spectres que les flots déments de l'océan avait vomis.

De l'autre côté du garçon aux cheveux bicolores et aux terribles yeux de sang, il y avait déjà quelques enfants – quelques détritus que la mer avait rejeté par miracle sur ses côtes dentelées de rocher, estimant sans doute qu'ils ne pourraient nourrir sa folie déchainée. Un garçon au long nez proéminant, les jambes brisées et disloquées sur le sol rocheux, pleurait à chaudes larmes sur un destin brisé, les vêtements déchirés, et l'œil sur ses os qui pointaient sous les déchirures de sa peau incroyablement pâle.

A son côté, indifférent aux gémissements désolés et au sort de son comparse, un petit roux aux traits anguleux observait fixement le remous tumultueux des vagues, qui fluaient et refluaient sur la plage de roc, emmenant les cadavres décharnés au fil de ses allées et venues. Ses lèvres gercées par le froid et les privations, comme de lentes écumes jaillissantes, semblaient réciter une litanie terrible, alors qu'il serrait entre ses doigts rouges du sang des morts un livre entre ses mains comme si sa vie en dépendait – sa sainteté d'esprit certainement.

Derrière lui, accoudé d'un air perdu sur la falaise de pierre noire, brisant les contours anguleux et rudes aperçus sur le visage du rouquin, un garçon minuscule serrait contre lui un serpent aux écailles brillantes sous le mordoré des torches vengeresses de la plage. Ses larmes, éphémères et déchirants diamants, se perdaient dans la pliure de la peau du reptile, comme si le serpent tentait de sécher les peines indéchiffrables de son maitre.

Comme s'il lui susurrait à l'oreille, ses écailles froides glissant contre sa peau comme les vagues trop froide tandis qu'il récitait à ce garçon perdu la litanie des désespérés.

_Viens avec nous._

Elle se vit, ombre de silence marchant doucement dans la nuit impénétrable, au milieu de ces garçons, poursuivant sans but dans les ondes du jour leur intouchable Vengeance, comme l'unique chose qui les maintenait debout et qu'il ne fallait surtout pas qu'ils obtiennent, au risque de chuter.

Ils avaient tout perdu. Les reflets opalescents de la lune sur l'armature de la Tour, la lumière de folie dans les yeux de ceux qu'ils côtoyaient, et de simples cadavres rongés par le sel de la mer avaient réussi à leur voler leur âme.

Il ne restait plus que la Vengeance et ses doigts de cristal qui l'attirait à elle. Inlassablement – plus profondément dans les ténèbres insondables d'une Liberté qui l'étourdissait de seconde en seconde, à la mesure des trombes d'eaux qui battaient les flancs des rochers.

Brusquement, elle ouvrit en grand ses yeux d'onde. Un instant, la lueur éclatante des torches, comme une dernière rébellion de son âme en perdition, éclaira ses pupilles dilatées – avant de disparaitre. C'était la fin des illusions. Ne restait plus que la Vengeance. La mer jaillissante sur les rochers, emportant avec elle des corps saillants encore vivants et pouvant à peine bouger happa son regard ; le paysage morbide d'années de servitudes, se terminant ainsi devant elle, exerçait sur Sorano une fascination morbide associée à un goût trop âcre pour être apaisé dans sa bouche.

Les mots s'extirpèrent de ses lèvres, gonflant ses joues comme un venin qu'elle aurait craché sans qu'elle ne se rende compte qu'elle les avait prononcés. Dans le silence uniquement troublé par les assauts des vagues, ils résonnèrent, se distordant sur les rochers, sans que personne ne fasse attention à eux.

« Je viens. »

Elle reposa son regard sur celui du garçon aux yeux si hypnotiseurs, qui la regardait fixement – et il lui semblait que derrière la noirceur irréelle de ses yeux, ses orbes rouges du sang qui salissait ses mains semblaient traverser son corps sans la voir, en proie à d'insolites et utopiques illusions.

Le ton désincarné fantomatique fusa aussitôt.

« Tu sais, ici, tu aurais la possibilité de devenir quelqu'un d'autre. »

Il appuya ses yeux contre les siens en une terrible menace qui ressemblait bien trop à un avertissement. Sorano laissa les siens dériver jusqu'à l'horizon que le soleil couchant teintait de nuances de Jade, alors que le flamboiement des torches sur la mer résonnait en écho des vents. Son regard se fit dur – et l'espace d'un instant, _tout disparu_.

La nuance rougeâtre des vieilles blessures qui ne se refermeraient jamais plus, l'écume blanchâtre lourde de regret et forte des brisures de ses rêves qui s'abattaient à ses pieds, et l'immensité grise et grondante de la mer qui lui hurlait sa haine au visage. La lenteur des esclaves qui défilaient, le corps blanchi de sel et noirci de douleurs, jusqu'à s'effondrer sur le sable et les roches, jusqu'à ne plus bouger.

_Elle oublia tout._

Sorano oublia l'enfant aux boucles blanches qu'elle avait laissé derrière elle, les champs de coton de son enfance brisée et les nervures délicates des fleurs qu'elle effleurait de ses mains d'ivoire quand arrivait la pleine saison. Elle oublia les sourires de soleil de sa mère et les rares mais intenses joies dans les yeux de son père.

Sa sœur, dont les boucles blanches légères et les grands yeux pleins de joie hantaient encore son esprit comme au premier jour, qui l'attendait certainement, dans le continuel espoir de la voir passer le pas de la porte – et elle oublia du même coup ses parents qui ne devaient déjà plus avoir le regret vain d'avoir perdu une enfant. Elle oublia ses souvenirs d'une vie différente qui se ternissaient comme des photos jaunies dont les couleurs devenaient moins sauvages, pour rejoindre finalement le pays des doux rêves et des teintes idylliques passées.

Sorano oublia la douleur, la brulure du fouet omniprésente sur son corps enfantin et le bruit que faisait la lame vengeresse des gardes quand elle fendait l'air comme une furie pour s'abattre sur elle. La mort qui la traquait comme un prédateur auquel elle n'échapperait pas et qui se ferait un plaisir de la torturer, et la liberté qu'elle aurait désormais tant de mal à savourer après avoir vécu enfant une telle déchirure dans son être tendre. Elle oublia les menottes qui avaient entravé si longtemps sa chair et dont la trace mortel serait éternellement dans son âme, les brulures du fer à rouge et du froid mordant.

_Elle oublia tout._

Et la seule chose dont elle se souvient à la fin, fut les ailes angéliques que dépliaient les oiseaux, éphémères acteurs inconscients du théâtre qu'elle s'inventait les soirs perdus de la Tour. Ces ailes blanches et pures qu'ils lançaient dans l'air comme pour briser le vent sur leurs plumes d'or brillant sous le soleil, qu'elle admirait des heures durant, les yeux brillants d'une liberté utopique au sommet des nuages.

Elle se souvenait.

De ces nuits de plénitude sous la chaleur écrasante ou l'hiver enneigé, et des oiseaux qui voltigeaient alors devant ses yeux émerveillés.

Oui. De cela, elle se souvenait.

Elle se souvenait des anges des cieux.

Sorano tourna son regard d'azur froid vers le garçon, dont l'ourlet des lèvres s'était soulevé en un imperceptible sourire dément – de cette démence profondément enracinée et indescriptible qu'elle sentait aussi poindre dans son âme, dévorant doucement les souvenirs encore sanglants de la Tour pour en former un objectif.

Brusquement, toute enfant effrayée et tremblotante sous les embruns déchainés qu'elle était, Sorano eut envie de fondre en larme. Pour toutes ces vies gâchées, ces existences stoppées et ces enfances qui ne seraient jamais vécues. Elle eut envie de pleurer parce qu'ils n'auraient jamais l'occasion de goûter à une nuit tranquille qui ne serait pas hantée par les abominations de ces morts incessantes et qui sonnait chaque fois comme une partie de la disparition de leur propre être.

Pleurer pour le garçon au tatouage rouge resté là-bas, et tous ceux dont l'ultime souvenir étaient les fumées flottant, mobiles voiles cachant le soleil, dans le ciel du jour qui naissait. Pour ceux que la marée emportait dans son sillage reposer parmi ses morts d'écume, dans les entrailles profondes de son corps impalpable. Pleurer pour l'enfant aux yeux rouges devant elle, dans les prunelles duquel la Tour avait tracé un terrible chemin de folie, qui ne pouvait mener nulle part sinon à la destruction de son propre être – pleurer pour ceux qui l'accompagnaient, ombres de silence, pansant leurs blessures dans la nuit.

Et surtout, elle avait envie de pleurer pour elle. Parce que, petit à petit, la Vengeance creusait ses sentiers, propres et nets, comme une ruche dans son âme, sans obstacle sinon les nervures délicates de la raison qu'il lui restait encore, vers son cœur d'enfant-vieillarde.

Et le sourire du brun s'épanouit comme une fleur de noirceur sur les lèvres décharnées du brun en face de Sorano devant l'air effaré qu'elle ne pouvait dissimuler.

Il savait, cet effrayant garçon aux yeux sanglants de blessures encore fraiches. Il _la_ connaissait, l'Envie si insidieuse et impérieuse, dont la main s'avançait vers Sorano pour serrer entre ses doigts d'un blanc de cadavre son cœur en morceau, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'effiloche sur sa peau exsangue comme un vieux morceau de tissu.

La peur. La haine. L'horreur.

_La Vengeance._

Il _la_ connaissait et il savait qu'elle allait craquer – on ne gagnait pas contre la Vengeance. Tous, sur cette plage immonde couverte du souvenir glaçant des absents tombés avant la Liberté, perdus sur les galets qui absorbaient leur sang comme un mauvais cauchemar, ne laissant sur les pierres froides que la trainée brillante de leurs larmes, _la_ connaissaient – aucun d'eux n'était parvenu à la vaincre, sinon cette rousse maigre, qui, recroquevillée dans un coin, n'avait pas le regard démentiel des fous.

Le garçon aux jambes brisées, qui lançait ses gémissements à la lune, connaissait la Vengeance. Le rouquin plongé dans son livre miraculé, murmurant dans le silence des litanies oubliés – et aussi ce serpent qui ne semblait qu'un être indissociable de son propriétaire, qui lui chatouillait l'oreille dans la tiédeur du matin levant, connaissaient la vengeance.

Et lui, surtout, le garçon aux cheveux bicolores et aux effrayants yeux. Lui, la connaissait _très bien_.

A travers ses pupilles charbonneuses, dodelinant, son sourire torve toujours accroché aux lèvres dans un mouvement surréaliste, comme s'il l'avait posé là avant de l'oublier aussitôt, il semblait se moquer d'elle et de sa vaine résistance face à la Vengeance.

« Alors ? »

Un instant encore, avant de faire son choix, elle songea à cette rousse recroquevillée contre la falaise – la seule parmi la petite centaine qu'ils étaient à avoir réussi à se soustraire à l'emprise dévastatrice et empoisonneuse de la Haine. La révolutionnaire acharnée qui avait lancé sur eux le vent de l'injustice, et qui, quelque part, avait elle-même instillé cette Vengeance dans chacun des petits cœurs d'enfant.

Sorano s'interrogea un instant sur les motivations de cette fille qui semblait si solide, appuyé contre le rocher en lequel elle paraissait vouloir se couler – quelqu'un à retrouver ou un dernier désir à accomplir avant de tomber dans la Vengeance.

L'espace d'une seconde, la petite fille aux cheveux blancs admira la rousse d'avoir un tel courage – quelque chose plus puissant encore que le poison Vengeance, et dont elle s'était lumineusement parée, délaissant les habits de noirceur que Sorano elle-même avait préféré endosser. Parce qu'elle, n'avait pas d'objectif à atteindre. L'image de la courageuse enfant se superposa à la sienne, et Sorano s'imagina brave, refusant une Vengeance qui la détruirait.

Mais elle n'était pas brave.

Elle n'avait pas de but.

Elle ne s'appelait pas Erza Scarlet – rien ne la sauverait encore de la Vengeance et de ses griffes de cristal.

Le regard magnétique du garçon l'attira de nouveau, et Sorano délaissa la fille – oublia tout, une fois encore, sinon les ailes chatoyantes qu'avaient les oiseaux dans l'ébène des nuits qu'elle passait à la Tour.

Le garçon ne dit rien d'autre, mais ses prunelles parlaient pour lui.

_La possibilité de devenir quelqu'un d'autre. La possibilité de devenir quelqu'un d'autre. La possibilité de devenir quelqu'un d'autre._

Quelqu'un qui peut vivre. Quelqu'un qui peut se venger.

Quelqu'un qui peut voler.

_Quelqu'un d'autre._

« Je suis… »

_QUELQU'UN D'AUTRE !_

« Je m'appelle Angel. »

Et _Angel_ tourna pour la première fois son regard vers la mer rugissante au dessus de laquelle _le soleil venait de se lever_.

* * *

**xx**

**xx**

**xx**

**xx**

* * *

J'aime beaucoup la symbolique, à la fin, du soleil qui se lève alors que Sorano projete l'ombre sur sa vie entière, et pour le reste de son existence. Ca a un petit côté cynique qui me plait bien - eh, étonnant, dites donc.

M'enfin, maintenant, à vos claviers. Voyez-vous le petit coin « recherche » en haut à droite de votre écran ? Tapez You're not Alone (qui n'est pas encore publié mais le sera dans très exactement moins de 20 seconde, n'est ce paaaaas, Iris ?) et lisez le immédiatement, sinon je vous noie. C'est l'OS d'Iris pour le même concours de mots. Et lisez le reste de ses textes, aussi, à choisir. Sinon, je vous attache au sol et je vous transperce avec des bambous. (sourire innocent).

Et sinon, un petit avis à me donner sur ce texte ?


End file.
